Über lesbian action
by WittyNinja336
Summary: Rated MA. Just something that popped in my head. I have a pretty sick mind. Anyway it's a Zoe x Artemis others sex scene. Rated M for a very good reason, for mature readers only! This is my first story so please tell me what I did wrong. RxR!
1. Enter Zöe

3rd Person POV

Zoe sighed as she passed lady Artemis's tent.

"How could I possibly tell her how I feel? Or what I want to do with her? " she whispered to herself.

She returned to her tent to do what she does best. When she arrived she pressed a button behind her dresser, to reveal the secret item inside, her purple dildo.

She silently thanked Artemis for allowing the Hunters to have a dildo because they couldn't have sex, with guys at least. Most of the Hunters are lesbians, so Lady Artemis enchanted all the tents so that no one except her could hear what was happening inside, for her own private reasons.

But Zoe, wanting no one to know she was lesbian, due to embarrassment, just used her dildo instead, because she only wanted Artemis. Artemis never had sex with anyone else either, and that gave her a sliver of hope, that she could be Artemis's first.

Zoe slowly inserted the dildo inside herself, feeling her walls clamp down on it. She started to thrust it in and out, in and out. She didn't want Lady Artemis to hear, so she restrained her moans to light gasps. She began to play with her breasts and pinch her nipples,she brought her own breasts to her mouth and sucked and licked the nipples. She sucked out her own milk and gulped it all down, loving the feeling it had on her. She couldn't restrain the single moan that escaped her lips, in fact, she didn't hear it herself she was so filled with ecstasy.

And she didn't know that just a few tents away Lady Artemis, doing the same thing Zoe was, and being immune to the soundproof enchantments, heard that single moan, and smiled to herself, knowing fully who it belonged to.

As Zoe came she realized who she was thinking about the entire time. Lady Artemis of course. She fell asleep with the dildo still inside her pussy.

"Tonight, I must tell her tonight." she said to herself when she woke up in the morning.

Zoe stood outside Artemis's tent and pondered what she would say.

"I guess I'll just have to wing it." she thought.

She entered Artemis's tent to see a sight that she will never forget, Artemis on her bed with one hand on her dripping pussy, and one on her breast, sweat on her body and in her auburn hair, looking at a picture of Zoe in the shower. They stared at each other with shock on their features. Zoe attempted to leave but Artemis stopped her.

"No no Zoe, please, stay." She said seductively, sucking on her juice covered fingers.

Zoe slowly walked forward until she stood directly in front of Artemis, who was staring at her with curiosity and hope in her eyes, watched as Zoe started to strip, revealing her ample breasts and perfectly shaved pussy. She bent down and slowly moved Artemis's hand from her pussy and gave her pussy a tentative lick. Artemis moaned loudly, loving the feeling of Zoe's tongue on her pussy.

"Oh gods, you have no idea how long I've wanted this, Ahhh yes! Yes! Yes!"She yelled, holding Zoe's head to her pussy.

Zoe's mouth was flooded by Artemis's juices as she came, she then decided to return the favor, and pushed Zoe on her back and stuck 2 fingers in Zoe's wet pussy, and started pumping them in and out at a rapid pace as Zoe thrashed and writhed on the bed, moans of ecstasy escaping her mouth every few seconds.

Artemis latched her mouth on Zoe's left nipple, she licked and sucked on it, and groped the other, rubbing the nipple with her thumb. Artemis thought of something and got up and walked over to her desk and bent over, giving Zoe a great view of her ass. She smirked as she turned around and saw Zoe staring, and brought out a bottle of baby oil.

"My Lady, what on earth would we use that for?" Zoe asked.

Artemis didn't answer, but uncapped it and put some on her fingers and walked over to Zoe, a smile gracing her lips. She then rubbed the oil on Zoe's hardened nipples, and Zoe gasped and moaned as the cool oil was rubbed on her breasts. She couldn't believe how good it felt. Zoe grabbed the bottle and rubbed some on Artemis's nipples. Artemis gasped in surprise and pinched Zoe's nipples.

Artemis kissed Zoe and started to move her tongue around inside her mouth. Zoe moaned into her mouth, she broke the kiss and reached behind her dresser and pulled out a double dildo.

Zoe could only stare, barely registering what was happening, as Artemis slid the dildo in her own pussy and moaned. Artemis positioned the dildo in front of Zoe's dripping vag, and pushed it in. Zoe screamed at the unexpected penetration. Artemis gave her a few seconds to get used to it before she started thrusting. Neither of them could hold back their piercing screams and moans of pleasure.

"My lady, this is the best I've ever felt in my life!" Zoe yelled. Artemis nodded in agreement.

They both started to thrust faster and their moans got louder, the sounds of their skin smacking together was music to their ears. As they came juices flew everywhere, coating the sheets with their cum.

Artemis climbed off of Zoe and pulled the dildo out. She got up and rummaged around her dresser drawer and pulled out a strap on.

"Do you trust me?" Artemis asked.

"Of course my lady." Zoe replied.

"Then turn around and get on your hands and knees."

Zoe did as she was told, not being able to defy her mistress. Artemis put on the strap-on, lubed it up with some baby oil, and positioned herself in front of Zoe's puckered asshole. She pushed the strap-on a few inches in Zoe's asshole.

"Huh? My lady, I had no idea you planned on this!"

"What did you think I meant?"

"Fair enough. But please go slow, I've never done that before with my dildo."

"Really? I do it all the time, sure it hurts for a little while but you get used to it. You have to trust me Zoe."

"Yes my lady." Zoe said.

Artemis continued pushing in the strap-on until it was fully buried in Zoe's stretched asshole. Zoe was grunting and groaning all the while. Artemis gave Zoe a few minutes to get used to the size before she started thrusting.

"My Lady, it feels so good! Ooh yes it feels so so so good! I need more, faster! Harder!"

Artemis giggled and did as she was asked. She continued to fuck Zoe's tight asshole until they both couldn't take anymore and they collapsed.

"M m my lady, you were right, that was amazing." Zoe said.

"Yes, but I have an even better idea."Artemis replied excitedly.

She reached over and grabbed the double dildo. Zoe worked her pussy as she watched Artemis stick half of it in her asshole and wince. She got on her hands and knees and turned around.

"Alright, now turn around and stick your asshole on the other end."

Zoe got the idea and did as she was told and also winced as the dildo slid inside her. They were positioned so that they were facing opposite directions with their asses touching.

They both began to thrust and their asses were making slapping sounds as they were smooshed together at rapid speeds. They moaned and yelled as their assholes were heavily violated. They continued like this for 10 minutes until they came together and collapsed.

"My lady, that was the best I have ever felt in my life! Can we do it again tomorrow?"

Artemis nodded her agreement. They were just lying down, enjoying eachothers company until one of the Hunters came in and said,

"My lady, we have located the group of-

The hunter stopped and blushed. She started to blabber out an apology and turned to leave.

"Oh it's okay Bianca, you can stay for awhile."


	2. Enter Bianca

**A/N Sorry i took so long to update, i was grounded, and im lazy. Expect a couple more oneshots from me in the future. I'll probably do a Thalia chapter after this (eventually) but for now enjoy this Zoe X Artemis X Bianca 3way! Prepare for some odd stuff. I don't think it's as good as the last chapter, hey i tried. **

" Bianca! " Phoebe yelled, " One of our scouts has located the group of monsters that escaped Tartarus, go inform lady Artemis. "

Of course, as the newbie, She had to play paper boy and deliver news to the Lady Artemis. But today She didn't mind, She didn't mind at all. She just had this feeling that something would happen during this delivery, and the excitement was making her wet.

She arrived at Artemis's tent and walked in and saw Artemis holding a double dildo while Zoe lay naked next to her napping.

"My lady we have located the group of-"

She blushed and attempted to leave.

"No no Bianca, stay for a while."

Bianca was speechless and excited at the same time. Her nipples were quite prominent through her tank top and there was already a wet stain on her silver Hunters shorts.

"Well, aren't we excited"

Artemis said getting up to approach her.

She put her hand on Bianca's moist shorts, and in one fluid motion ripped them off. Panties, tank top, and bra were next. Her B cup boobs were smaller than Artemis and Zoe's, but they were perfectly round and perky, which made up for the lack of size.

"Go sit down in that chair, spread your legs, close your eyes, and prepare for entry." Artemis commanded.

Bianca did so silently. After Artemis made sure her eyes were closed, she pulled out her bow. She pulled out a dildo and strung it on the bow. With perfect aim, she shot the dildo into Bianca's pussy at 115mph. Bianca let out a piercing shriek that instantly snapped Zoe awake.

The dildo was almost completely buried in Bianca's hole. Zoe could only gape at it, having no idea how to react. She was terrified and turned on at the same time. Artemis just calmly walked up to Bianca and slowly pulled out the dildo, reducing Bianca to a moaning & mewling mass of nerves.

"Aaaaaaaaa." Bianca moaned.

Bianca could not have felt better than she did in that moment. But then again, she has never experienced an orgasm before. Artemis started to push the dildo in and out at a fast pace, sweat already coating her body.

" Oh yes! Oh! Oh! Gods yes! "

Zoe just watched, mesmerized, while she fingered her pussy and her pre-stretched asshole(last chapter) with both hands working overtime. The huntress shoved two fingers into her drenched pussy. It took a short time before she came on her fingers. Zoe then took her juice covered fingers and shoved them into her asshole and started to hump her hand as she watched Bianca and Artemis.

Meanwhile, Artemis started to spin the dildo in between her hands like she was trying to start a fire. Which in Bianca's eyes, she had started a raging inferno of pleasure deep inside her. Bianca started to hump the spinning dildo with all she had. She could feel the burning pleasure deep inside her vagina. She came with an arch in her back and an enormous moan escaping her lips. Her juices were flying in every direction.

"Ooh, a squirter, perfect." Artemis said.

She began gathering up Bianca's juices and rubbing them on the dildo and on the middle finger of her left hand.

"Now, both of you get on your hands and knees next to each other." Artemis commanded.

" Yes my lady." they said simultaneously

She then inserted the dildo in Zoe's already wet pussy and with a little difficulty, she managed to get her middle finger in Bianca's virgin asshole. She suddenly started thrusting both very fast, causing both girls to yelp out.

For Bianca the experience was strange, yet thoroughly pleasurable. She started to love it when her asshole was stretched. Thats why she loved it even more when Artemis inserted two more fingers. She started to hump the slender hand of Artemis. Bianca reached over and grabbed Zoe's left boob and started massaging it with her palm. Zoe returned the favor by reaching over and playing with Bianca's hard nipple. She used her finger to lightly rub it.

By then both of them came, and Artemis decided to join in on the action.

"My turn ladies." Artemis said.

Artemis laid on her back preparing for pleasure. But she didn't expect Bianca to shoot a dildo into her pussy. Bianca strolled up to Artemis and yanked out the dildo.

"Payback" Bianca said.

She then inserted three fingers in Artemis's asshole and the dildo in her pussy and went to work thrusting both at high speeds, juices started to seep out of the goddess' pussy. Meanwhile Zoe was licking and sucking on Artemis's nipples. She was sucking out the milk like a baby, and Artemis loved every second of it.

"Oh yes girls! That's how you do it! Oh yes!"

As Artemis came she heard a rustling outside one of her windows in her tent. She got dressed and ventured outside to investigate. What she found in the bushes utterly disgusted her. It was Apollo. Her face was filled with utter rage.

"Apollo you incestual pervert! That is disgusting! How long were you here!?"

"S-s-since Zoe got here."

Artemis got an evil look in her eye. She quickly knocked him out, stripped him down, and tied him to a pole in the middle of the hunters camp.

"The hunters will love filling him with arrows in the morning."

Meanwhile back at the tent, Bianca and Zoe were in the 69 position, eating eachother out, assaulting eachothers pussy with their tongues. Both of them were moaning and groaning in pleasure. Until Bianca came, resulting in a scream into Zoe's pussy. The vibrations from her scream made Zoe cum. They sat on the floor breathing heavily.

Artemis went back to her girls.

"Ladies, I have an amazing idea!"

"Ooh ooh! What is it? Bianca and Zoe replied.

Artemis snapped her fingers and the dildo changed into a three sided dildo. All three girls approached it and began lowering their pussies on it. They started to hump the newly transformed dildo. Their juices were leaking on the dildo and mixing with eachothers. All three of them came in a matter of minutes.

All three of them looked at eachother for confirmation. Then they turned around and pushed the dildo into there assholes and thrust back. They moaned as the dildo penetrated deep inside there assholes. All three reached over and played with eachothers pussies. There hands were blurs as they rubbed and fingered eachother.

Artemis snapped her fingers and the dildo started to vibrate. The vibrations caused there inner assholes to vibrate quickly. They started humping the dildo even faster than before. All three came on eachothers fingers and hands.

"Ladies, how about a little late night snack?"

They licked and sucked on their hands and on the dildo. They swallowed all of eachothers juices, savoring the taste of their lovers. When they were done they cuddled in Artemis's bed and fell asleep.

-The next day-

"Well hello ladies." Apollo said.

**A/N MUST READ! I will be adding one more chapter to this story but I need some ideas on how to incorporate Thalia into it since Bianca and Zoe both die before Thalia joins the hunt so PM me or give me ideas in a review. If I use your idea I will mention you in the chapter. Thanks!**


End file.
